Onimak 501st Journal
by Eternal War
Summary: 501st Journal story re written from a 40k perspective, Had this written up a few years ago and decided to finalize it with the return of the Original Star Wars Battlefront 2 Multiplayer servers. I own nothing Star Wars or Warhammer related within the story. Hope someone enjoys it. (Stand Alone story)


Doing a re-cover of a yee-old story from the Star Wars universe, with the changes made to a more 40k. Story really isn't mine because I only changed a few words, but I still feel that it would be good to put down. I own nothing, just hoping someone likes it.

Ominak 501st Journal - Sinonoeg

My first day as a member of the 501st was hot, it was sandy, chaotic. Nothing at all like the training grounds on Ominak. Of course, that's pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All that breading, all those years of training, it doesn't really prepare you for all the screaming or the blood, does it? Frankly I'm still amazed we made it through the first day, never mind the first year.

Incredibly, the 501st survived the crucible of Sinonoeg, emerging battle hardened, and ready for whatever the war would throw at us.

Ominak 501 Journal - Oteegym

In the waning years of the Enòlic Wars, the 501st faced missions critical to the agenda of Cardinal Eintala. When we arrived at the bombed out ruins of Oteegym, our Imperator General had believed we had been sent to take out a Tau energy collector. What Idnum Idaik didn't know however, was that our unit of the 501st was really after an experimental alien power source, that the Cardinal wanted for his Celestial Laser. Keeping Idaik in the dark wasn't easy however, High command had become increasingly weary of the Cardinal's doings, and were on the look out for the smallest hint of treachery. Just like the rest of them though, he never caught whiff of what was really going on, until it was far too late.

The success of the mission on Oteegym was something of a revelation for the men of the 501st. Suddenly, we realized that the Imperators could be fooled, and if they could be fooled, they could be killed.

Ominak 501st Journal - Jedro Prime Orbit

As the Enòlic Wars progressed, more and more ground based regiments found themselves pressed into space combat, including the fighting forces of the 501st. For months every hour of our down time was spent in the training hangers, preparing for the time when we face our enemies from the cockpit of a Fury. Finally, the day came to earn our wings. The Tau had staged a daring kidnapping of Cardinal Eintala, and was being escorted from Jedro by a fleet of T'au ships. With only a few veteran pilots on planet, many of the 501st were pressed into service to drive off the stunties, and buy time for a pair of Imperator Equitums to rescue the Cardinal.

After disabling the final capital ship, Imperator Ibonek and Reklawyks took advantage of the opertunity we'd created, and recused the Cardinal. Took all the credit too.

Ominak 501st Journal - Cor Tenebrae

It's been said that the 501st got the best of the War, we also got the worst. On Cor Tenebrae the Tau dug their armored hoofs into the muck of that xenos hell hole and dared the Imperium to come in after them. So we did. Only to be met with month after month of flesh eating diseases, screaking nocturnal predators, and other sights that haunt me to this day. Cut off and for all we knew abandoned by our superiors, our only hope was Alyaa Aruces, our Imperator Commander. Without her iron will, none of us would have come out of that mess with our sanity, or our lives. When her death came, I hope it was quick. She earned that much.

When the 501st was finally rotated out of Cor Tenebrae, Alyaa Aruces made a point of seeing us off personally, calling us the bravest soldiers she had ever seen. It was a good thing we were wearing full helmets, because none of us could bear to look her in the eye.

Ominak 501st Journal - Kyyykhsak's Orbit

When the Tau invasion of Kyyykhsak caught the Imperium flat footed, a detatchment of the 501st was sent in to stop the bleeding until reinforcements could arrive. It was a textbook suicide mission and we knew it. As we fought our way in Kyyykhsak's atmosphere most of us believed that the only way we'd be getting off this planet, was in a body bag.

As the 501st finally broke through the Tau blockade over Kyyykhsak, I took a long look back at the battle that continued to rage over the planet, and wondered why so many had to die for a bunch of walking muscle. Then I followed my orders, and turned planet-ward.

Ominak 501st Journal - Kyyykhsak

When we arrived on Kyyykhsak things were just as bad as we feared. The Tau had us out gunned, out maneuvered, and out manned to a five to one margin. What none of us had counted on was the Orgyns, we had all heard the stories of course, but we had never fought next to them. Never seen them rip apart a Fire Caste with their bear hands. They were magnificent. Even so it was still a suicide mission, at least until Grand Imperator Viridi arrived, then it became a battle. A winnable battle.

With the timely arrival of Grand Imperator Viridi, the 501st was able to hold the line against the Tau on Kyyykhsak. We left as heroes, years later we would return as conquerors.

Ominak 501st Journal - Foraminis

In our bones we knew the war was almost over, the Segmentum held its breath waiting to see which side would make the final, daring move. As fortune would have it the Imperium moved first. After the Cardinal informed the Imperator council that Shas'O Arma'multa and the Tau Ethereals were hiding on Foraminis, Imperator Ibonek gathered an army large enough to capture three sectors. When the orders reached the 501st our morale soared. For better or worse, this would be the beginning of the end.

With the death of Shas'O Arma'multa at the hands of Imperator Ibonek, the Foraminis raid had broken the back of the Tau. Under normal circumstances it would have been a time for celebration, but our next orders put paid to those thoughts.

Ominak 501st Journal - Jedro Prime

What I remember about the reinstatement of the True Imperium was how quiet it was. During the waning hours of the Enòlic Wars the Ominak 501st Legion was discretely transferred back to Jedro Prime. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts, any private traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but we never once said a word. not on the flight to Jedro Prime, not when Order 66 came down, and not when we marched into the Imperator temple. Not a word.

With the fall of Jedro Prime and the elimination of the traitorous Imperators, Eintala's rise to power complete. In recognition of our service and loyalty to the Cardinal, the 501st were placed under the direct command of Lord Redav. Armed with deadly new weapons, blazing new ships, and shiny new armor our presence let the Segmentum know that the days of the old false Imperium were well and truly over. We were establishing a new era, of order and piece.

Ominal 501st Journal - Hortus

Durring the rise of the True Imperium, the Cardinal's home planet of Hortus rapidly established itself as a major irritant. After a umber of Hortus ambassadors were sent home in various states of dismemberment, her newly elected Governess broke off diplomatic ties and began exploring military options. Clearly, it was time for regime change, a change that would be effected by the 501st, now under the direct command of Lord Redav. Our orders were simple, to infiltrate the city, and take out their leader, sending a clear signal to other potential trouble makers in the Imperium.

With the Governess eliminated, Hortus quickly fell in line. It was the first time the 501st was called upon to 'Adjust' a planet's government, but it wouldn't be the last. Within months the 501st gained a well deserved reputation as Redav's Fist.

Ominak 501st Journal - Rafatsum Orbit

Although the Enòlic Wars were over some people never seemed to get the message. The worse case of denial was Osledrozig a Vespin Fire Caste that had some how escaped Lord Redav's efforts to wipe out the remnants of the Fire Caste. Lord Redav tracked him to Rafatsum and brought us in to finish the job. It seemed like a simple enough mission. When we saw the fleet of Tau ships, hovering over the planet, we suddenly realized that Osledrozig's denial mechanisms were a little more dangerous than we'd imagined.

The slight whiff of nostalgia the 501st had enjoyed fighting the Tau fleet over Radatsum had already grown sour by the time we had established orbital positions. Now it was time to find out what this was all about.

Ominak 501st Journal - Rafatsum

By the time we had made our way to the molten surface of Rafatsum, it was apparent that Osledrozig had been a busy little bug. All by himself he had found a previously hidden drone factory, fired it up, and cranked out his own private army of battle drones. Needless to say this got the men of the 501st a little hot under the helmet, and not just because of all that lava. Truth be told we all had our full of those Slit-heads and their drones during the war. We couldn't stomach the thought of going through another one. So we blew them up, blew up the drones, blew up the factory, damn near blew up the planet.

The destruction of the mining facility put an end to any thoughts of a second Tau insurrection. For the first time in years the men of the 501st could relax, and get about the business of maintaining a Segmentum, rather than building one.

Ominak 501st Journal - Ominak

Offically, there never was a clone rebellion on Ominak. Unofficially, approximately thirty five years after we were created a special detachment of the Imperium 501st Legion was dispatched to Ominak, with orders to eradicate and army of clones, that had been breed to take arms against the Imperium. Our mission commander, an expert on the inner workings of Ominak was young Inquisitor named Tef Abob.

The Inquisitor left after that, he said something about tracking down a Rouge Trader on Sabulum. After the Ominak uprising the Cardinal decided that an army of genetically identical soldiers was to susceptible to corruption. Future regiments would be cloned from a variety of templates. Though the 501st had itself remained pure, the rest of the Ominak regiments gradually became more and more diverse. We never really got used to the new guys.

Ominak 501st Journal - Celestial Mortem

Once it was finally finished the Celestial Mortem was the Cardinal's favorite toy. It was also the most boring assignment in the Segmentum for a Guardsman, tedious inspection drills, endless hours guarding impenetrable void shield generators. Things got so bad that when a prison break erupted in the cell block we were almost happy to have someone shooting at us again. If only we would have know what an embarrassing snipe storm we were about to wade into. We probably would have jettisoned the whole detention block into space.

After the embarrassment of the prison break, Lord Redav removed us from our comfortable belie and began dragging the 501st across the Segmentum in a dangerous hunt for the now missing Celestial Mortem plans. Ironically our punishment eventually proved to be our salvation. The poor souls who took our place in the detention area were completely wiped out when the Celestial Mortem was destroyed.

Ominak 501st Journal - Massa Primerius

By the time of the raid on Massa Primerius, the men of the 501st were starting to get a little sick of this so called "Rebellion". In the past we had secretly enjoyed putting down a local insurrection or two, they kept the troops sharp and the Imperium feared, but these rebels were different. They were organized, they were growing, and they were everywhere. The raid on Massa Primerius was a perfect example of how things were starting to fall apart. We were suppose to go in and wipe out a small band of rebels and recover some stolen Imperium plans on an encrypted coginator uplink. Before we knew it we were nearly over-run by rebel forces, with the Uplink no-where to be found.

Even though the raid on Massa Primerius was only a partial success, we finally had a lead on the missing Celestial Mortem plans, which suited the 501st just fine.

Ominak 501st Journal - Tantaliatis IV

With the information gathered on Massa Primerius, Redav concluded that the stolen plans had been given to Governess Alya Organtra of Alerren. We weren't surprised. For all their talk of being a peaceful planet Alerren had been thumbing it's nose at the Imperium for years. After a brief and pointless space battle, we boarded the ship, the Tantaliatis IV over Sandurene, began looking for the plans, and waited for Lord Redav's arrival.

After Lord Redav took custody of Governess Alya, we all figured it was just a matter of time before she coughed up the plans. Many of us had been unwilling witnesses to Redav's powers of persuasion in the past. The thought of a pampered Governess resisting his terrible will was inconceivable.

Ominak 501st Journal - Tyranitum III Orbit

When the Celestial Mortem was destroyed about half of the 501st Regiment was still in the hangers still getting into their ships. Of those who made it out another third were caught in the explosion. I'd fought with some of those men for over forty years. Afterwards, those of us that survived hooked up with a near-by battle fleet making a retaliatory strike on the Rebel's base on Tyranitum III. It wasn't the best thought out plan but we were cut off from our leaders, tired, and operating on instinct. If not for our training, we probably would have never gotten past their orbital defenses.

And so the battle over Tyranitum III came to an end. I'm told we destroyed thousands of Rebel ships that week. Even if it had been hundreds of thousands it wouldn't have made up for the Celestial Mortem.

Ominak 501st Journal - Tyranitum III

By the time we landed on Tyranitum whatever shock we'd felt at the destruction of the Celestial Mortem had been replaced by anger. For years we'd treated the rebellion like a disobedient child, only to be repaid for our tolerance with treachery on a near unimaginable scale. Frankly I don't remember much of the fighting. I guess we won.

After the battle, the surviving members of the 501st finally caught their breath. The Imperium had taken the Rebel's best shot and come up standing. Now, it was our turn to strike.

Ominak 501st Journal - Berxos

No one ever complained about the cold on Berxos, we never felt it, even though we were blinded by blizzards, we could see the final end of this Rebellion in our Las sights. Was it only a mirage? Perhaps, but on that year, on that planet, our blood ran hot with dreams of victory, melting the ice that stood in our way.

As the rebels fled the 501st gathered around a burning fortress and let out a cheer that shook the stars. The Rebellion was done, the Celestial Mortem was being rebuilt bigger than ever, order had finally returned to the Segmentum, and no small parts due to the efforts, of the fighting men of the Ominak 501st.

(I know some of these things may seem pretty controversial considering that it's a Star wars story, but bear with me in that if their was a much more malleable form of the Journals that it wold be feasible to change into a whole new story. I didn't want a new story. I just wanted people to remember the 501st, though I won't be doing any writing that is not in some way 40k related.


End file.
